Pureblood Etiquette
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: Hermione is the pure blooded bastard child of Eileen Prince and the pureblood she was betrothed to Abraxas Malfoy. She is raised by the Malfoys as Lucius's sister. Yet knowing she is the daughter of Abraxes and Eileen she follows Severus around show him the love he never had. Mean while James Potter tries to court her, much to the dissatisfaction of one Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and shining at Malfoy Manor. It was very rare that it was so pleasant outside,

And where was they young master Of Malfoy manor? He was stuck inside listening to his

Absolutely dreadful tutor telling him that as the next heir of the Malfoy company and name

he was required to be brilliant, and that so far he was less than impressive.

Lucius knew his father would be furious at his lack of progress,but he could hardly bring himself to care about it.

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring. He knew better then to get it even if he wanted to just to escape this boring lecture.

Such lesser things were left to the house elfs.

So he sat silently pretending to be completely emerged and embarrassed by his teachers rant.

Later that night Lucius found out what or more specifically who was at the door.

That night during dinner Lucius noticed a small rather adorable girl sitting next to his father, that day turned into one of the most important days of both of their lives. Even if neither knew it yet.

She reminded him of a baby bunny so vulnerable and naïve,full of fear that only multiplied when Lucius' older sister came down the stares and took her place at the table.

Once everyone was sitting, Abraxas stood and gestured for the small bunny girl to stand

"This is your sister.

She is a year younger then you and her name is Hermione."

Lucius took note how in her fright she shook and made a promise to himself that no one would ever touch her, let alone hurt her.

Even if he was to die for her, she would always be safe. She was his now, and no one could oppose him, not since he was the next heir to the Malfoy throne.

Hermione was amazed at the sheer size of the mansion. Before she came to live with her father she lived with her grand parents. They never cared for her much but made sure that she knew her status and the manners that went with it.

She was always told that she was an unwanted child the least she could do is make a proper "pureblood bride" for a nice, rich, man. They were abnormally strict with her since her mother "Decided to disgrace the family" by running of with a muggle. Hermione was their only hope and the only good thing their "Useless daughter" gave them.

Hermione was every bit pureblood and proud of it. Her mother was betrothed to Abraxes Malfoy her father and was neutral to the blood debate, that is until she met Tobias Snape and was fascinated with his cold treatment towards her, something that she was not used to being a pureblood from a good family. When Hermione went through her mother's things and found a picture of him: crooked nose, long greasy black hair, liquid black eyes. In less words unattractive. she could not understand the decision her mother made. The one to throw away everything for someone that did not even like her much.

Now looking at she was sure her mother made the wrong decision, the worst decision of her life in fact, leaving for a muggle. But now her grandparents were dead and she was to take her rightful last name of Malfoy and leave Prince (her mother's maiden name) behind.

Upon meeting he told her she was to take is name as expected, and be part of the family. That meant learning her role as a Malfoy. Which was the same as the role as a Prince; be a good daughter, always listen to father, and never interact with those lower, mudbloods, unworthy halfbloods, ect.

What caught her by surprise was the love hidden deep under layers of neutrality of her fathers eyes. As Hermione expected was smitten with her mother before she betrayed him " Hermione I may not always be here I have a lot of business to take care of, so you are expected to listen to your mother: Abril, and your brother Lucius. If anyone mistreats you I want you to send a message via owl. Do you understand?" began again. Yet all Hermione could choke out was a "Yes daddy." Realizing her mistake of being so familiar she rambled trying to correct her self "I... I mean sir,Yes sir." But all he did was soften just the tiniest bit from his statue like form "Daddy is fine... Now let's head to dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Malfoy and Hermione where the first to the dinner table. Hermione looked up to daddy Malfoy for permission to sit down, all that daddy Malfoy did was pull out a chair for her as was the proper thing to do.

She sat quickly not wanting to upset her daddy. She could already tell she would be a daddy's girl as opposed to when she lived with her grandparents. Then she was a grandma's girl. If you could call her that, her having a slightly better relationship with her grandmother then her grandfather could hardly have her count as either.

She notice that her father had her sit next to him. That spot was typically reserved for the favorite child or guest. This made her excited considering her sources said she was to have a new sister and brother in this household.

A few minutes later her new mother walked in, Abril moved as if she weren't even touching the floor. She had all the elegance Hermione had always wanted, maybe if Hermione asked nicely her new mummy would teach her " Good evening Abraxas darling." Her voice was typical of a well bred lady though nothing very special " You must be my daughter Hermione. Am I right dear?" She asked looking toward daddy Malfoy.

"Hermione, you must answer your mother!" Daddy Malfoy spoke "Yes daddy." Hermione nodded once for punctuation "Yes thank you for bringing me into your lovely home mother." She answered quickly although not un-politely.

raised a delicate hand "Please dear, call me mummy. The rest of the children do." That's when a boy a little older a year perhaps waltzed in. He did not take notice of Hermione until he was already seated, after him came in three beautiful girls. Once everyone was settled daddy Malfoy announced that Hermione would be joining the family.

Once dinner was done Hermione's sister grabbed Her hand and started to pull her upstairs. She would never admit it but she was terrified, she had heard that others get jealous when new children come around "Dear sister of mine please release Hermione. There is much we need to discus." Lucius drawled than he lunged forward Like a jaguar after his prey. Lucius held her hand tenderly yet with an iron grip "Father, mother. May we be excused please?" Daddy Malfoy nodded once and said that the two would talk about his studies later and Lucius lead her upstairs into the snake's pit.

Once in a room he locked the doors, that would stop his sister but not his parents he was sure they would not bother him though "Hermione is your name?" His eyes where bright like liquid mercury "Yes big brother..." Was her squeaked reply "No need to be afraid dear. I will protect you, no matter what the case. In other news this is your new room." He stops to let her take in the sight. Lucius did not know where she came from but it did not matter she was his now and he protected his things.

Hermione took in the sight. The room was beautiful decorated in silver and green silk. Although her own room back at the Prince's residence was a light lavender color it belonged to her mother first and never felt quite hers.

Lucius waited patiently for her to be done studying and once she was done he started to speak "Now in a few months you shall be starting your first year at Hogwarts. That is a school to learn witch craft and wizardry. You will not leave my side once you are there and are sorted into Slytherin house. I will arranged for you to have a room by yourself or with me."

Lucius glanced at her waiting for her to protest but instead he got a yes head nod. Lucius opened the door and walked out to meet with his father. Leaving a very confused Hermione all to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several months Hermione got used to the obsessive brotherly affection Lucius forced upon her. What she could barely take anymore was her sister always dressing her up. Daisy said she was her own personal doll because She had no one else to play with. both the Malfoy/Rosier children had platinum blond hair and liquid mercury eyes with pale skin and thin pink lips. Beside that Daisy was a squib, and had no friends since she was being hidden from society. Having a magic-less child was a big disgrace to a pureblood family, so Hermione was to take her place in the Malfoy family. Not that anyone outside immediate family knew about daisy anyway.

Where are Hermione Malfoy/Prince looked more like her mother with long wavy black hair but with striking grey Malfoy eyes and strawberry pink lips again from her mother. she was the perfect doll hence always being dressed up in extremely fluffy dresses and hair always in some strange hair do. Hermione could not wait until she could go to Hogwarts. At least there she would have to wear a uniform and did not have to let her sister dress her up. Today was the last day to dress her like a fine china would be a long day but Lucius had already had the house elfs pack everything and all they had to do was leave, so there was little for her to do.

The next morning Hermione woke up earily as was expected of her but what she did do that was very inappropriate was tip toeing down the hall to Lucius's room and jumping on his bed "Lucy, today is the day we go to Hogwarts!" Over these last few months they became very close to each other a little to close for some people" Now Bunny I want to remind you once we get there-" he was cut off "I know, you said I must call you Lucius or Big brother." She rolled her eyes. No longer was she afraid of the outside world because she had her big brother. When Hermione first arrived she thought she would be a daddy's girl but he was never home or always too busy, hence she became a brother's girl if that was even a thing.

Hermione being the baby and the only magical girl got away with a lot in the manor so she no longer feared anyone. Even though Lucius spoilt her the most, Abril or mummy was also very affectionate making time for Hermione whenever or fixing her clothes to fit just right. Daisy never got this Daisy also loved her, Her sister although not as loving as the rest showed her love by making sure she always looked clean, cute, and proper.

Once at Kings Cross Station mummy kissed both Hermione, and Lucius on the cheek and promised packages of goodies, she also gave Lucius an allowance for snack but her none. Hermione felt hurt. She thought mummy Abril liked her "Mum left me in charge of your allowance Bunny." And stalked off. Hermione kissed her mother good bye forgetting the hurt and promised to write letter to her and daddy before setting off to find Lucius.

Hermione entered the train, Lucius was not in sight. Hermione decided to cut her losses and sit in a empty compartment, Lucius would find her soon enough. Once the train started to move she was more then upset Lucius had not come back to find her yet. She perked up at the sound of the door opening but it was just two boys. One was shorter then the other and was stalky, he also had dark brown "bed hair" and glasses that shielded his chocolate brown eyes. The taller one was also stalky but had black wavy hair and steel gray eyes with a tint of blue definitely a Black.

They walked in like she wasn't even there "Hello I'm James Potter" the one with glasses introduced himself "And I am at your serves." The black haired one stated " Oh, I am-" just then the door opened and a simply gouges girl opened the door. This girl had long curly black hair and deep chocolate eyes with tints of red "Hermione Malfoy?" She questioned that is when Hermione answered "Yes?"

This is when the two boys gasped like they needed air "Lucius sent me to get you. Hurry it up little girl!" Hermione briskly grabbed her bag and followed the girl to her Lucy. Once the door was shut the girl spoke " I was wondering what you were doing with those good for nothing's in there..." She lead off waiting for a reply " I was in there by myself waiting for Luci..us and they showed up. Is there anything wrong with them miss...?"

The girl studied her with harsh eyes and states "Bellatrix black, and they are below us miss Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened "How so Miss Black? Are they muggle born" She asked genuinely not knowing her faux pa in the pure society "They" Bellatrix started "Are much worse." Hermione wondered "Can there be such a thing?" Bellatrix laughed "Normaly no, mudbloods are the worst you can get, but they; the Potter family and my dear cousin Sirius are blood traitors!"

Hermione gasped, both in shock and embarrassment. No one outside her parents and Lucy knew that her mother was in fact a blood traitor. But Hermione was a good girl and would not run off with a muggle like she did. Although she did not share the same hatred for all things muggle as the rest of her family, but she was also not a muggle lover. Bellatrix opened the compartment door to revele an extremely pissed off Lucius "Hermione, where have you been?" His tone was calm but he only called Hermione by her name when being deathly serious "I was in a compartment waiting for you to find me big brother..." She felt small and looked it too " Fine. Come, sit." He opened his arms for her to sit on his lap.

When she was settled in she noticed Bellatrix had already stepped into the room and locked the door and silenced it. Something way too advanced for her and slightly advance for the upper years. Lucius cleared his throat and started to speak, this is when she realized they were not alone "This is my bunny, her name is Hermione but you shall all call her miss Malfoy. She is my younger sister and my responsibility. If anyone touches her they will die a slow painful death."

Hermione looked around the room and saw at least two dozen fearful faces. Lucius then kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear "Bunny take a nap I will wake you when you we get there." Hermione yawned suddenly sleepy replied "Okay big brother" and drifted to sleep without worry. She was safe in his arms and also she was so worked up this morning she wore her uniform to the train station so she had no need to change later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was woken up by suddenly feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Once fully awake she took in her surroundings: an open air self drawn carriage. The cool night air could be felt and the stars shining brightly could be seen. She started to shiver when a light blanket was put over her form "Bunny, nice to see that you have decided to wake up." Lucius smirked, but all Hermione could manage was a small "mm" wanting to back to sleep but could not. After a few seconds of silence she spoke up "Lucy, um where are we?" Her innocent face thoroughly confused "Bunny, we are on the carriage to Hogwarts, you are a first year and should have ridden the boat but you looked so peaceful I carried you here instead." When he was done speaking the castle could be seen and it was absolutely beautiful.

The whole building was lit with in delicate mixture of starlight and candle-light she simply could not hold in her gasp "Lucy, it lookes even better in person then in that picture in that _Hogwarts: A History_ book that daddy go for me." That was her favorite book and it just fueled her fire for academics over just manners that her grandparents taught her. She just could not wait to go to her and Lucius' dorm and sleep so the next day she could go to class with her fellow classmates. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Lucius got out to offer his dear baby sister a hand out of the carriage "Lucy what will you do if I end up in a difrent house then Slytherin?" She asked with the possibilities of being all alone in a difrent house. Without Lucy scared her, she would not be able to function.

Lucius refused to look at her "Then bunny we would simply have to send you back home until you became a true Malfoy and slytherin." Hermione was hurt by his statement, she was a Malfoy! Daddy had said so, she did everything a good little girl was suppost to so she would not embarrass the family name. How could she not be a Malfoy? Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a woosh of warm and welcoming air hitting her body at full force "I shall leave you here for the sorting. But once done you must come back to me. No matter what."

With that she was left in a long line of other students, none looking very confedent. But as a Malfoy she needed to not show fear, only strength. So she tapped the nearest person on the shoulder to make friends while Lucius was away "Hello." She said before they fully turned around. Once the person was in full view she realized it was the boy from her compartment, James something or other. The boy's eyes were happy but held a tinge of distrust"Hello, I believe we met on the train right?" He implored "Yes, um... I am Hermione Malfoy. I am awfully sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name Mr?" She trailed of for him to fill in the blanks "James Potter, Miss Malfoy. But I insist you call me James." A sudden flash of guilt flew threw his eyes

"If Sirius the other boy with me earlier made you uncomfortable, I give you my most sincere apologies." James rubbed his neck nervously waiting for a response "No, not at all. I Just needed to meet with Lucius." James felt dread as he asked "Is he your fiance?" Hermione gave a look of disgust "Lucius is my brother . He and I share a last name already do we not?" Her voice raising and octave as she shuddered at the impossibility. Marrying? At eleven, and to her own brother even? This boy must be completely if it was normal in Pureblood society.

James spoke up not used to people being so abrupt with him "Well excuse me miss Malfoy! But aren't most purebloods related? I did not want to seem rude but I guess it was inevitable." He just shook his head and stood still. Hermione was shocked to say the least when a woman looking to be in her late twenties shouted "James Potter"

A few minutes and a lot of other students later Hermione was called to the sorting hat. She smiled brightly trying to seem confident as she spied hundreds of other students of all ages and sizes staring at her. When she finally spotted Lucius he saw preoccupied by a blond girl with sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. To say Hermione was upset at the sight before her was an under statement but soon he would be married so she couldn't be too upset. The hat was speaking to her asking what house she wanted to be in, she potential for all of them but did not seem very slytherin-esque so it decided on "Ravenclaw!" The whole building was shocked.

Hermione could not speak as she heard a thunder of applause from a table decorated in all silver and blue . All she wanted to see was Lucius, her safe haven. When she remembered where she saw him she walked slowly but stable towards him. Once there he wrapped an arm around her so tight she could barely breathe and she was in immense pain "Lucy... Your hurting me." She struggled but all she got in reply was a cold look from Lucius daring her to speak. Hermione was famished by the time every one was sorted and the headmaster professor Dumbledore, finished his announcements. Hermione waited to be served as a proper lady did, but after everyone was eating and she was still waiting Hermione decided to get her own food opting for a light salad and some fruit rather then the harsh steak and potatoes everyone else was eating.

After looking around for what she wanted and seeing none of it Hermione decided to ask Lucius. After all he was in charge of her and he managed to find some for his bunny. After dinner Lucius led her to the room they would share and went to " Take care of some business." After an hour or so Lucius came back more upset then she had ever seen him "You are to sleep in the ravenclaw tower. Pack your things, but all other times besides night you are to be with me."


	5. Chapter 5

To get to the Ravenclaw tower Lucius had Bellatrix walk her there. Arriving at their destination Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek goodbye and when on her way. But now Hermione had a different problem! How was she going to get in? While everyone else is cozy in their beds. Hermione thought of just going back and sleeping in Lucius' dorm room. That's when Hermione felt a soft fabric touch her skin, so she looked around and nothing was there. Thinking it was all in her head she reached for the book in her book bag.

Hermione lifted the book to her face and began to read. Well that's what is looked like at least, what Hermione was really doing was crying. Hermione felt ashamed that she was letting her emotions get the best of her, Malfoys never cried. Her sobs were sharp but quite. Barely able to contain them she let her tears loose. When she was done a good fifteen minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder "Why miss Malfoy, you missed me so much you came to visit?" Hermione was just revealed to see a familiar face, one she knew was at least kind "No, not really ... Do you by chance know how to get inside?"

She asked looking a tad but desperate "Why yes my fair lady I do. Come with me. But I did hear you were to room with your brother?" James stated but it seemed more like a question " Well we are in different sides, so it would be hardly appropriate." This is when James saw an opening "Love, I don't think they have a bed for you. But if you would like you may share my bed for the night." James had nothing but honorable intentions he would sleep on the couch in the common room if needed be " Mr. Potter! That is way out of line. I am a pure maiden!" James liked this overly zealous Hermione opposed to the cool distant one "Call me James, and if you would like I can ask my parents to send for your hand? Although you sleeping in my bed while I sleep in the common room seems a bit over the top to send for it." He had a full blown smile at this point.

Hermione felt completely embarrassed after she had misread the situation "No, sorry Mr- James I thought you had more impure thoughts then that." Her face as red as a poppy flower. James's expression soften slightly taking up her hand and helped her inside teaching her the password "Nevermore" in a whisper before she could protest and get it from the girls later. He did not know why but this girl mad him feel a heavy squeeze inside his heart, but he liked it no matter how painful it was.

The next morning Hermione was woken up by a redhead with eyes as green as emerald and as soft looking as grass "Um I was asked to get you... A Slytherin is waiting for you downstairs." She spoke softly as if not to scare Hermione "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked a little puzzled "A girl. She is older and very pretty..."stated blushing.

Hermione needed Bellatrix's help "Yes bring her in please." Hermione ordered. That is when Lilly gained back her spine "No she may not come up. She is a slytherin, come to think of it why are you here? aren't you a Ravenclaw?!" Acting as if Hermione had committed a sin saying she needed the girl " Well Lucius sent her for a reason miss?" "Evans, Lilly Evans. And I will help you with what it is just tell me." Lilly was getting fed up with this girl already "I don't know how to dress myself, I need help."

Lilly had never heard something so absurd "If you can't dress yourself then how are you wearing clothes?" Lilly wondered trying to see is this girl was simply making a fool of her. Hermione's answer was simple as she answered "House elfs dressed me." Lilly did not know what to say, she had heard from Severus that Pureblood life was different then muggle born or even half blood life. She must be a pureblood Lily thought but said out loud "Fine, I will dress you today, but you are going to have to learn to be independent!" Then she got to work.

Once they were done class had started fifteen minutes before. Hermione rushed down stairs thanking Lily but more excited for class. Turning the corner she was grabbed by Bellatrix "Hermione, I am in charge of getting you to your first class. Lucius is wondering were you are we must hurry. I will drop you off but I am in a different class right now." They soon stopped in front of a huge cherry wood door, Bellatrix opened it and pushed her in without even saying goodbye. Hermione found an empty seat between Lilly and a boy with Black shiny hair, maybe too shiny. Upon looking at him longer and in more detail she realized he looked like the man her mother left with. Except the boy looked innocent and less greasy.

Lilly none to please with being late the first day wanted to ignore Hermione but could not bring herself to do it "Hermione this is Severus Snape he is also in Slytherin like your older brother." Severus merely nodded but other wise pretended she did not exist. Lilly found this extremely rude so she elbowed Severus in the side "Well say something Seve." He did not want any other friends but ignoring a Malfoy was near suicidal, especially when she was the new Slytherin princess out of Slytherin "Hi." Was his only reply as he turned back to face the front of the class.

He felt somebody behind him, looking it was only Potter and Black "What do you want?" Severus clenched his teeth trying to keep his temper. They only shrugged and sat down behind Hermione "Hi love, did you miss me?" James grind and wiggled his eyebrows " Not if you were the last man on earth." Hermione replied not even looking back "So you would rather go with a girl and doom us all instead of repopulating with me?" Severus never heard Potter speaking to a girl other than Lily. Maybe he have up after a last year?

Severus had to know "Giving up on Lily already?" Now it was his turn to smirk. Hermione was no understanding she thought he was a first year like her. As if seeing her confusion Lily explained "James just wanted to make an entrance. Once Mcgonagal realized he was not in his seat she called him." James looked like he just opened a present, over joyed " oh Lily of the valley! You are calling me James! Maybe there is hope for us." But as he said this something inside felt wrong. Hermione was just so hurt that everyone was giving up on her so easily that she remained silent watching him go after another girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione would not typically be sulking alone in an abandoned bathroom but she felt horrid. Lucius had not looked for her or spoken to her in two whole days and she felt completely abandoned. Since she entered the Malfoy home she was told to always listen to the elder siblings and her mother. But now getting to know Lily a muggle born witch, Hermione started to wonder what the difference between and all other types of wizards and witches. She liked Lily regardless of her "mudblood" status.

She and Lily went everywhere together, which annoyed James to no end. Hermione at fist started to hang out with her because she was always with Severus and Hermione had finally realized that he was her half brother, not that anyone else knew. Hermione had gotten to know him a great deal better, like how he loves chocolate frogs but hates lickerish wands with a passion, not that he ever had money to buy any. During these two day Hermione felt more loved then the years she spent with her grandparents or the few months at the Malfoys. During this time she also lost one of her dear brothers, but gained another. Hermione would still catch Lucius staring at her from across the room during dinner or sometimes during class. Not even Bellatrix was speaking to her, She would occasionally offer a polite hello to Hermione but other than that nothing

Just when she was about to get up to leave a force pushed her down, and then picked her up taking her to a room, she was scared but her voice seemed to have diapered so she could not scream. The force holding her down felt very familiar, and then it began to speak " Hermione I have been waiting for you too see the error of your ways and for you to come back to me, but it seems I had to get you instead. This will require punishment." Hearing the voice she knew exactly who it was; Lucius " Let's start with one punishment and if you disobey you will get more, okay?" He asked but she knew it was not really a question but nodded anyway "Good. You may not interact with those lesser than a pureblood. That includes a mudbloods like... Lily Evens." He let go of her and stalked out, leaving her to her thoughts by herself, in a cold yet luxurious room.

Lucius kept his treasure in her room in the room for days. He loved it, even considered leaving her there for the rest of the semester and taking leaving her home during winter break not letting her comeback. If there was anything a Malfoy did not do it was share, and since he locked her up for her _own good_ of course no one else had her. Every boy, even those pesky marauders tried to get near her before. It seemed as if he could trust no one with his precious fairy, not even Bellatrix "Slytherin Princess" or his trusted 'Yes' man Severus not that anyone else knew.

But the reason for not trusting Severus was completely different then the one that was now keeping Bellatrix away from Hermione. While Bellatrix was very sensual even when not intending to be, so she posed a threat. Severus was mean and cold, last time he caused her to cry from a mere glance. A secret reason Lucius was Keeping Hermione away from Severus was that her was another other brother. Severus' mother had the maiden last name of Prince. And after all, Lucius's bunny could only have eyes for him. if she somehow developed feelings for someone else the he would depose of them. If they in some way gained Hermione attention then they deserved to die, she was his possession. And he would claim her when she got older, then she would be all his for sure, and no one would be able to stand in their way. Lucius was not sure of Hermione's feelings towards him, but in the pureblood world the female opinion doesn't matter. So he would take her whether she wanted it or not.

Lucius wandered towards the Great Hall got gather some fruit for Hermione, Not only was she small and fragile like a fairy she also rarely eat meat. Lucius grabbed a bowl of all the fruit he could carry and headed up to their room. Once there he noticed that the door was open, Once inside he found that Hermione was not alone, the mudblood was in there! The two girls were sitting on the bed Lucius could hear whispers and giggles, He gave her some privacy by sitting in the common room. After The mudblood left Lucius stepped in the room "Hermione dear, I thought I had told you no associating with that abomination to the wizarding community." Hermione looked hurt "Lily was just checking up on me... I was lonely, I can only be kept away for so long." This sent Lucius into a fit. He grabbed Hermione harshly throwing her on the bed " You belong to me, you will listen to me!" grasping her wrists Lucius started to kiss her neck harshly, but he was interrupted by Bellatrix crashing through the door in hysterics. Lucius quickly gathered himself hoping she didn't see "What is it Bella?" she just shoved a piece of paper into his hands. on this paper was a note saying in a nutshell that Hermione must be able to return to her dorm and if something was improper or out of sorts his father would hear of it. Lucius scanned through his memory trying to see who would send a letter to his father, the only two people he could thing of was Potter or Black.

The only thing Lucius could do was begrudgingly let Hermione go back to her dorm in Ravenclaw. Lucius ordered Bellatrix to take her back, Hermione was delighted. But the trip to the birds nest was quiet. Bella sensed Hermione's discomfort and gave her advice "Lucius has always had a possessive streak, the only way to get rid of that is to find some one else to possess you. When Lucius was small he said I was his, ever since then I have been engaged to the Lestrange boy. I bet your father is going through proposals for you right now." Gosh Hermione hoped not, she wanted some time to find herself. But sometimes the circumstance outweighs the desire for freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix left Hermione at the door, Bellatrix would never willingly go into the another dorm room. Hermione happily hummed to her self waiting patiently for the doorknob to notice her. After an hour Hermione decided to cut her losses and sleep on the floor, just when her eyes were weighting on her a voice spoke "Malfoy, what are you doing out here? We have got to stop meeting like this" James Potter spoke wiggling his eyebrows "Well the doorknob was busy and I would hate to interrupt..." Her voice trailed off "Just admit it you just wanted to spend another night in my bed." his tone joking but his face serious Hermione only blushed. Then James did the unthinkable, well in Hermione's book anyway, and picked her uo taking her to gryffindor dorms.

Since the day had been younger then the last time she had mysteriously met James outside the dormrooms. This time every one was wide awake and doing various things in the coomon room. Lily bounced over and grabbed James' hand almost possessively "James we need to do that project professor Slughorn gave us, It's due next week!" Lily all but shrieked. James shot Hermione a regretful look but put up no fight to get away from Lily. Hermione was hurt and started to make her way towards her dorm when a large, warm hand place a hold on her shoulder.

Hermione turned to see Sirius, " 'Ello princess, fancy a game of chess?" Hermione brightened immediately little did Sirius know that Hermione was a genius when it came to stratigy games. By the time James and Lily were done Sirius was down to one piece "Hermione if James didn't like you I would be after you in a secont, I mean, Beautiful, smart, and a Pureblood?! my mother would be sending for you in a heartbeat." Hermione could only blush " you embarres me." She waived her hand in a shooing motion "besides James would never like me, he has Lily, and she is much pretttier then me. Although I am not too sure what his oarents will think of their relationship." Sirius knew Hermione didn't mean anything by it, but if Lily heard it would rally hurt her luckly James and Lily were working on their project, at least that's what he thought when he heard a gasp from right in front of him, surely he did not know Lily was there his head was down looking at the board game. But before either one could do anything james was glaring at Hermione and taking Lily to her room.

Hermione was confused "Sirius, I am getting a feelling that I did something wrong?" Sirius replied solomly "No Hermione not technicaly, but James' family doesn't really care about blood status, unlike most pureblood families. I mean my mom would kill me if she knew I was even _friends_ with one." Sirius looked very upset "Mayb I should go appoigize?" Hermione suggested, but sirius had better idea "I think you should let her calm down first."

The next week was spent trying to apoligize to Lily, but she was avoiding Hermione. Hermione thought it was entirely unfair, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. Well that's what Lucius told her anyway. He said she was right in what she thought, Lily was a mudblood while James was a pureblood and deserved someone better. Even if he was a blood traitor he was one of the few purebloods left.

Hermione didn't want to hate Lily, but she was clearly taking advantage of James. When ever Hermione would try to get close Lily would appear and drag James somewhere else, it was getting ridicules. Hermione was at her wits end and honestly never really wanted to apologize, she just wanted to be a good friend. Clearly Lily did not want or need Hermione as a friend. So now it was time for war, and Hermone's first strike would be soon.

The first thing Hermione would need to do is send a letter to her father. So that night in her room(she finally met someone else in ravenclaw.) she found her stationary and sent a letter to her father with Lucius's eastern screech owl named Nibby. Nibby was small and very plump due to lack of exercise, so Lucius insisted she use his instead of borrowing one from the owlry. That and it would be scandalous for a Malfoy to have to use a public owl. A riot would insight with the purebloods over power saying that the Malfoys had gone under.

Yes the Pureblood world was all about appearances and keeping up with the Jonese, yet another reason Hermione going after the same boy as a mudblood was very disgraceful. But in Hermione's mind they were both just girls in the battle field of love. There can be only one winner and it would be Hermione.

please Read and Review :D


End file.
